Virtues and Sins
by Uniform of Anarchy
Summary: The clash of religions. Don't like? DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is an update to the original. Hope you like any changes I made!**

* * *

><p>There are 7 deadly sins spoken of in christian mythology: Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, and Pride. Well, what if I told you that it isn't all mythology? These seven deadly sins are inhabitant in seven girls, and they have seven opposites, the seven heavenly virtues: Chastity, Temperance, Charity, Diligence, Patience, Kindness, and Humility. <strong>THEY<strong> are inhabited in, you guessed it, seven boys. All 14's struggle in love, trust, placement in life, and the war…shall be epic in proportion.

**Chapter 1- Chasity**

Hey, I'm Chastity Honeycutt, though my friends usually call me Chas. I am a normal boy of 17, tall, lanky, and a bit clumsy, even if I do say so myself. I'm 6', and my round and particularly large glasses hide my aquamarine eyes. My mouse brown hair is lightly spiked forward, and my clothes are tight and casual: Jeans, sneakers, sweatshirt. I live in an apartment alone, waiting to go to college, but I had no idea of the amazing journey my new friends and I were about to take. My days were quite routine and boring. I started off the day with breakfast, a Pop-Tart. After that, I get my work clothes on, and then I go off to work. I work at a school as a teacher's assistant, and my goal is to become a teacher myself. After eating lunch, I go back home and work on my resume. I sit there and work on the resume for the rest of the day until 6:00 P.M, I eat dinner, and then I go on Facebook. I then lay on my bed until I fall to sleep. One day, I woke up and felt...different. I got up, and since it was a Saturday, I decided to get dressed and take a walk, which was odd. I went outside and started lazily down the road. 'This town is so normal,' I thought. 'Nothing much to this town, but something is off.' "Hmmm...wonder what?" I said to myself, but I shrugged it off. I continued to walk, and then I ran into a girl about my age. And when I say "ran into," I mean ran INTO. I got knocked onto my butt because she had rammed into me, and she hit the ground butt-first, too. "Oof!" We both cried out. The girl got up first and stood over me. "Hey, watch where you're going next time!" She was pretty, about 5' 8", with long, crimson red hair pulled back in a ponytail, and a pink skirt. I got up. "Sorry, my fault." I sighed. "I was a little distracted…" She scoffed, "Whatever!" She started walking off in the opposite direction, before I grabbed her shoulder. "Hey, wait!" She shook me off, turning. "Don't just grab me! Now, what do you want?" I grimaced at her reaction. "Can I at least know your name?" She sighed, then blew some hair off her face, thinking. While she had been doing that, I got a better look at her; she was actually about 5'10", and her skin was tan. Her eyes were a dull brown, which contrasted with her crimson red hair and pink tips where her hair ended, red and pink striped shirt, and pink skirt. After the long pause, she finally said, "My name...is Wrath. Could I...ask for a name in return?" I grinned. "Sure. It's Chastity." She smiled. "Well, thanks, now I know a name to tell the cops." I chuckled. I started back home waving back to her. "Hope to see you again." She started to walk back as well, and she scoffed. "Whatever…"

**Later…**

I soon arrived home, and with a story to tell, too. My family consists of me, Wrath, a sister, Greed, and a brother, Charity. Now, as you can guess by the names that Charity and Greed don't get along, and that is exactly the case. We three siblings don't have parents, and for good reason: we were orphans. All that we know is that we three were given names on the basket, and they happen to gain those qualities. They lived in a hotel room with one bed, but Charity and I didn't mind if Greed got it...it was in her nature to take it. I still get mad, but never really...I sigh. "Hey, guys, I'm home…" Charity burst in. "Wrath!" He hugged me. He was 7, so being charitable was strange, but he still was. I was surprised, but chuckled. "Hey, Char…" He looked up at me with his evergreen eyes, almost overflowing with tears, and his curly blond hair bouncing with every movement he made. "Gr-Greed, Sh-sh-she wa-was so-so MEAN! She to-took Beary!" I sighed. "GREED!" I heard someone get up hastily and loud clanking noises of hiding. I stomped to where the younger girl was, with Char still clinging to my leg. Greed had her hands behind her back and she was whistling innocently. "Alright, where is it, Greed?" Greed shrugged. The 10 year old acted as innocent as possible, but her golden eyes betrayed her. Greed was 4'7" and cute-ish. She wore nice clothes usually, though they are usually too big or small. At the moment she was wearing jeans that only went halfway to her shins, and slip-on shoes that were a little too big (which were mine), and a sweatshirt that enveloped her entire top half of her body, and without her hood it showed her blond hair in short curling pigtails. Greed responded snootily, "I have no idea what you're talking about…" I walked over right into Greed's face. "Don't lie to me, Greed Young…" Greed gulped. "I-I don't l-lie, and y-you kn-know it!" She replied shakily. I smiled with triumph. "Fine. You wanna fight me, then it's your fault if…" I looked around suspiciously. "You don't wake up till after your birthday…" Greed yelped. "Alright!" She pulled it out of her sweatshirt hood. "Here, take it, you dork…" She shoved it into Char's hands. He squealed and ran off to the living room. I turned on my heel and walked in the same direction. "Wait!" Greed cried out. I turned. "What?" "A-aren't you gonna punish me?" I tapped my chin, then shook my head. "Nope. I think chewing you out and watching you sweat was punishment enough." Greed blinked. "Wha-" I chuckled and walked back into the living room to watch my brother. "Oh, by the way, I want my shoes back in the next hour."


	2. Chapter 2

**Me again, with a re-updated chapter 2! Hope you like this one, too. I won't talk again till chapter four.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2- Patience<span>

I waited, well, patiently. I had an appointment to meet, but my sister was running late, as usual. Sloth finally ran out and nodded. "Ready, Pat." Sloth was a normal-ish looking girl, but she was really sloppy about getting ready. She didn't wear makeup, which didn't matter much as she was pretty without it. Her auburn hair was usually in a ponytail, and her shirt was colored blue and loose and her jeans were the same color and fitted snugly. She wore sneakers and was waiting for her brother to get ready. She was 5'4" and her eyes were a deep purple. I was in a suit and had a briefcase in hand, but that's not what I normally wear. I am tall, at 5'11", and my eyes are a hazy grey. I am well kept and was at that moment in the car, starting the little Ford. It sputtered and Slo complained a little before I started it up and got it started off to the law case I had. As the car putted along, Sloth scuffed. '"Why are you take me?" I smiled. "Because you never do anything when I'm gone or do anything I ask, Sloth Needham." She huffed, crossing her arms and pouting. "I try…" I laughed, tapping her nose. "I know you do, honey."

At The Courthouse

"Your honor, I rest my case...this young woman should be imprisoned. She brutally murdered another woman to widow her husband and then married him, stealing his money and power." The woman defendant had tears streaming from her ice-blue eyes, affected profusely. She kept muttering, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry…" though to whom it was not clear. She was shaking in her seat. Her clothes were nice, a woman's suit on, a black skirt, and a black trench coat over her. The attorney for the defendant had no evidence that she hadn't, though she said that the husband had admitted she had hated his old wife, anyways, and this woman was much nicer. The judge frowned and looked towards the jury. "People of the jury, you may now make your decision." They all stood and headed out. The judge banged his gaval. "We will take a short recess as the jury makes a decision."

Outside of the courtroom, Sloth grinned happily. "That was awesome, Patience! You're sure to win this one!" On the other side was the woman crying still. She was being comforted by her husband, though to no avail, as it just seemed to make her cry harder. Sloth sighed. "Still...I feel bad for that woman...I'm surprised she hasn't pleaded insanity." I wrinkled my brow. "You're right...and she keeps saying something over and over…" Sloth nodded. "Yeah, it sounded like she was apologizing, but to whom?" I nodded, deep in thought. "Yes...whom, indeed." After a few minutes, I smiled. "For once, I think I'm wrong...and glad about it…" I walked over to the other attorney, and whispered something in her ear, and she seemed to perk up. Just then, a buzzer was sounded, letting everyone know that the jury has decided. Everyone gathered back in the courtroom, and the defendant's attorney stood. "Your Honor, People of the Jury, I have one final piece of evidence. I can prove she's innocent by the evidence in front of you: her. She has been apologizing to someone this entire time, but if she had done it without feeling, she would be calm now. Because of that, she can only be apologizing to one person, the one person she's been disappearing to see three times a day, the wife." The young woman looked up, wide-eyed, and nodded vigorously. She spoke for the first time since being in here. "S-she's i-i-in the close-closet upstairs, right b-by the attic…" The Judge frowned. "This will have to be checked...but for now, Envy Jacklyn Archer Hadaway is free to go." And then, woman smiled for the first time in a long, long while.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Kindness

I drove my wife home. She was 29, a little young for me, and pretty. She was 5'7", and her makeup was all smeared around her ice-blue eyes and her forest-green ponytail off-center, but she didn't seem to care. She was much different from her usual self, where she'd talk about how a better car and a better house and more money, but now she didn't seem to mind. I smiled. "Hey, Vy, you alright?" I am 6'1", and very angular. My chin is squared off and my shoulders are big and bulky. My hair is a buzz-cut, but my sea-green eyes are big and round, and full of kindness, which happened to be my name. She nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright, Ness." I sighed and smiled. "Good, glad to hear it, honey...that was a mess...but the marriage court will be hell…" I chuckled and she smiled back. She seemed to have changed, for the better, but not everything was in place. Ever since that Saturday, everything seemed to have gone wrong. The court, how the prosecutor and his sister were both named in the same fashion as them...stranger and stranger it seemed to all get, and life now seemed to be a warped and twisted version of the days eating dinner at the table and talking, ironing the clothes, normal, everyday things. She sighed as they pulled into the driveway. They lived in a mansion, as I was a vet. We walked inside and Envy started up the stairs. "I'm gonna go get out of these stuffy clothes…" I nodded. "Alright, I can wait." I walked over to the couch and flopped on it, my body taking up the whole length of the couch. "Oof...this has been a long day…" I turned on the T.V. and flipped through the channels until Envy came down in a long sleeved shirt and jeans. She tapped my shoulder. "You can go up." I nodded and got up off the couch and walked upstairs. Envy walked into the kitchen and sighed. "What to make for dinner?" Then, something crashed through the window.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, back! So, here you go. This shall not have any fapping, so says moi! Hehehehe...anyways, I'm looking for an artist to draw my characters, maybe, and if you're interested, Either leave a review or PM me! Either way works...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Lust<strong>

Lust Damewood walked jauntily down the street, gaining a few whistles. I was used to it, but I was resisting the huge amount of desire to punt one of the doofuses across the street. I walked inside my apartment building, a small, quaint place, with only a dozen or so apartments. I sighed, relaxing. I walked to the bathroom and stripped, getting into the shower and turning it on. I relaxed further under the steaming water, and cleansed myself while going over the day's events. First, I had overslept. Again. I had rushed out, practically applying my makeup as I ran. I rushed into my car and drove like a mad-man, getting pulled over twice, until I got into some bad traffic. I gave up and called my job, and found it was a Sunday. A freaking SUNDAY! I had sighed, got off the highway, and found my way back with relative ease. That's where I was now, home and in tatters. I frowned, got out of the shower, got dry, then dressed. I was 5'10", with jet-black hair and red eyes, which was rare, but it still happened. I have very tan skin and wear yoga pants and a tight red shirt, and I have long, black fingernails, at least 11/2" that I grew herself, which I am quite proud of. They are long and quite sharp, enough to cause a little deeper than a flesh wound, and I am 19. I had time to relax, for now...until something crashed right through my window, almost skewering me. I screamed, and ducked, waiting for something else, but nothing came. I looked over my bed, and saw two long pairs of claws were on my bed and one had stabbed into the bed surprisingly close to the place I was just about to lay down. I felt the strong urge to grab them, to wield them. I grabbed the hand-holds, then lifted them around a little to make sure they weren't plastic, and smiled. "Well, wonder what these are for?" I went and placed them in a drawer, leaning down so my back was facing the door, when it opened and a boy walked in cautiously, seemingly out of curiosity. He looked towards my direction...and his nose immediately started bleeding. "Uh, uh, uh…." I looked around my legs then stood, then smiled at the young boy. "Well, what are you doing here, kiddo? You lost?" He snapped out of his trance long enough to respond, wiping his nose, and that is when I leaned down to get at eye level. He stammered a little more, then said, "Um...we heard a crash and scream, so my sisters asked me to check on you...you need help?" He looked around to see anything wrong. I smiled and lightly pinched his cheek. "Oh, that? Something slipped out of my hands and out the window. It's alright." I smiled sweetly then let go of his cheek. He rubbed the spot where she had pinched. "I...I'm Charity. You are?" I chuckled. "That's a cute name...I'm Lust." He smiled. "That's weird...my sisters are named like that…" I frowned. "They have the same names?" He giggled in response. "No, silly...their names are Greed and Wrath." My eyebrows knitted with concern. "Take me to them, please." I said. Charity nodded. "Mmkay." He grabbed my hand and lead my in the direction of his apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Greed**

After the incident, I was annoyed with my sister. What right did she have to take control of the family, to threaten me and tell me what to do? I thought being kids without parents meant no rules, take whatever. But apparently not…"Fine, I just won't listen to her…" I mumbled. "See if I care what she wants me to do…" Just then, I heard our secret knock on the door. Immediately, Wrath cried out, "I'll get it!" I heard the door open, and I followed. I was surprised by the sight. Charity was at the door, but an older woman following. "What's going on?" I asked shakily. Wrath replied, "That's exactly what I was going to ask…" The woman cleared her throat, then said, "Hello. I am from the apartment down the hall. My name is Lust Damewood." I raised an eyebrow with confusion, but Wrath gasped. "Yo-you're-" Lust nodded. "Yep, I'm named in the same fashion. May I come in, someone across the way is staring at me." Wrath nodded vigorously. "Yes, yes, come in!" Charity got out of the way, confused and upset about being forgotten. He played around Wrath's legs, and she picked him up. "So, were you the one who screamed?" Lust nodded. "Yeah, a pair of metal claws flew through the window, of all things, they're in my apartment." I was surprised, and spoke up. "Um...I had the same thing...only it was a long stick with a curved blade on it. There was an inscription on it...it's called "The Reaper". There was also a note tied to it saying it was for me…" Wrath looked dumbfounded at me. "Wha-WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" I winced, but straightened up and said, "Because it was none of your business, that's why!" Wrath took a deep breath, then exhaled loudly. "Alright, fine. Now what are we gonna do? Random weapons falling from the sky…what is it for?" Lust shrugged. "Whatever it is, it's going to happen soon...I just know it…"


End file.
